I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to equipment which is suitable for removing weeds and, more particularly, to a tiller having a submersible portion for grubbing weeds from a lake bottom.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Weeds are an annual problem to a lakeshore owner as they are both aesthetically unattractive and inhibit the enjoyment of swimming. Every year, a lake owner is confronted with the laborous task of removing these weeds during the spring and summer months. The problem of removing these weeds is substantially more difficult than removing weeds that grow on land as most commercially available weed removing equipment is relatively ineffective or unsuitable for use below water. Most electrical devices cannot be safely used under water due to the risk of electrocution. Further, water provides resistance and inhibits the effectiveness of mechanical devices which may be operated by hand underwater.
A well-known but cumbersome method of removing weeds is to simply manually rake the bottom using a standard garden rake. This method is frustrating and tiring as it requires extensive manual labor and time. Further, the rake only removes a portion of the weeds with each stroke such that several strokes are necessary to entirely clear a portion of the lake bottom of weeds. The water near the lake bottom typically becomes cloudy while using the rake thus inhibiting the owner from visually observing the area of the lake bottom that the owner is trying to clear of weeds.
Another method of removing lake weeds is to drag a mesh-like rake across the lake bottom, such as a portion of a chain-link fence. Such a device is moderately effective at removing weeds. However, several passes over a portion of lake bottom are also required to substantially remove the weeds. Further, this mesh-like rake requires manual labor and is a very difficult, time-consuming and frustrating procedure.
Both the garden rake and mesh-like rake also suffer from the fact that they do not entirely remove the roots of the weeds, hence, the weeds grow back very quickly and the results are only temporary, at best. Thus, a mechanized apparatus for making the job of removing weeds and roots easier, and which is highly more effective to prevent immediate weed regrowth is most desirable.